


once burned

by calciseptine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine
Summary: "Yuuri," Victor says softly. "Yuuri—it's time to get up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to bruno bavota's [_passengers_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38jVigSpVHw). it's a really pretty piano piece; you should give it a listen. ♥

Dawn illuminates their room in pale breezy increments. It touches first the sheer curtains pulled across an open window; then the plain, civilian clothes crumpled on the wooden floor; then the empty bottle of brut and the two glass flutes that were used to drain it. White light glints off the polished edge of an unholstered, unregistered TT-model pistol, creates shadows in the rumpled sheets of the bed, and—finally—alights upon an olive-toned shoulder in a caress as gentle as a lover's.

Not to be outdone, Victor replaces the sun's touch with one of his own. Yuuri's skin is smooth and warm and unbearably real beneath his hand.

"Yuuri," Victor says softly. He has been awake since the fishing boats left the harbor and the gulls began to cry on the distant beach, content to sit propped up against the headboard and watch Yuuri sleep. "Yuuri—it's time to get up."

It is a testament to Yuuri's comfort that he does not immediately snap awake. Victor has seen that sharp, sudden return of consciousness before—first in New York, then in Melbourne, then in Shanghai—and while such attentiveness had always been chillingly lovely, Victor thinks this warm refusal suits Yuuri more.

" _Zolotse moye_ ," Victor murmurs fondly as Yuuri burrows deeper into their linen sheets. "Please? I have breakfast."

When his plea prompts no more than an unintelligible mumble, Victor grins soppily. Yuuri has admitted, on several past occasions, that mornings were difficult for him when not on assignment. This is the first time Victor has had the pleasure of witnessing such truth; it is, after all, the first time they've spent the night together outside a mission.

"So lazy," Victor chides playfully as he trails his callused fingers down the length of Yuuri's exposed spine. The sheets—stonewashed and pale gray—are pooled around Yuuri's naked, narrow hips; Victor touches the bone reverently, remembering how solid and real they felt between his thighs the night before. "What I am to do with you?"

"Lemme sleep?" groans Yuuri.

"A tempting offer," Victor concedes. In truth, he has already let Yuuri sleep an hour past what he should have, captivated by the deceptively innocent planes and soft edges of Yuuri's face. "But we have a flight to catch, remember?"

Yuuri opens his dark eyes at the subtle reminder. They have been planning this for months—since that glittering winter night in Barcelona, when Yuuri dropped to his knee on the unforgiving stone steps of an old cathedral and stammered his way through a proposal—and they only have one shot at making their escape. It won't be long before their handlers are aware of their betrayal; if they do not get away now, their respective governments may not allow them another chance.

"Okay," Yuuri whispers, his voice thick with sleep and emotion. "I'm getting up. I just—I just wish it could always be like this, you know?"

Victor hums in understanding. He too has wondered what their lives might have looked like if he and Yuuri were regular people who met in a regular way—at a bar or a grocery store or the park—but he refuses to devalue their clandestine past with such daydreams. Filled with subterfuge and secrets, Victor's life had been a lonely frustration before Yuuri; yet it was his shadowed past that brought Victor to his golden present, and he cannot regret it.

"Soon," Victor says as he leans over Yuuri and presses a chaste kiss to his downturned mouth. "I promise."

And it is a promise Victor intends to keep for the rest of his life.

.


End file.
